


【艳遇】

by Majonekoo



Category: classroom of the elite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majonekoo/pseuds/Majonekoo





	【艳遇】

圣诞节到了。

平田穿行在夜间的街道上，旁边随处可见缤纷的花灯装饰和挽手的情侣，也有看起来其乐融融的一家三口，小孩子夹在中间发出尖锐的笑闹声。

然而这些温馨的景象在他看来都是令人烦闷的，像是暴雨前压得人喘不过气的乌云，像是围绕着腐烂水果的苍蝇。脑海中不停地蹦出来这样厌世的想法，使得他更加讨厌自己。

他是谁？一个循规蹈矩的上班一族，一个常常脸上洋溢着笑容会给大家分保鲜盒里的水果的愉快人物，一个似乎被所有人需要着的小丑角色。但实际上，一旦什么时候他缺席了，大家也不过是念叨几句，“啊，平田君今天不在呢。”便将一切照常继续。

但即使这样，他依旧会摆出那副殷勤的笑脸，直到面部肌肉酸痛到自己心里泛起恶心。

有几片雪花落在了他的头上，他麻木地不予理会，让它们自由化成水从额头上划下。

 

当他再一次开始关注周遭环境的时候，是被口中辛辣的酒唤醒了感知。在这之前他完全机械性地走进了这间酒吧，然后茫然地点了份不知口味的酒。

这酒烈得生猛，让他几乎被呛到了。他一时料到自己的窘态，下意识地抬头看送酒来的服务生，是个清秀的男生，正面无表情地看着他。  
“  
这什么酒，这么烈？”

“蓝色莫吉托，配料是薄荷，苏打，白朗姆和柠檬。我们店里做的酒精度比较高，也算是本店的特色。”

服务生非常普通地做了介绍。但是他的态度中有很微妙的东西，激起了平田的反感。与平日里接人待物努力地亲和别人的他自己相反，这个服务生的态度显得毫不关心和淡漠。

 

“你来替我尝一下这个酒。”平田燃起了想要打击他的欲望。让他失望的是，服务生并没有任何惊讶或者忸怩的态度，只是仿佛并未聚焦的金色瞳孔望了他两三秒，然后端起酒杯，轻轻地抿了一口，不多不少。他的脸上似乎泛起微微的红晕，但是在酒吧的灯光下看得似有似无。

”个人觉得味道很好，这位客人先生，还有什么需要我做的吗？“他依旧是那副乖巧的态度。

平田心里的怒火愈发地不可压抑，他索性地探问那个服务生，”你来这里，是为了挣钱是吧？“

”可以这么说，先生。“服务生语气很礼貌，但平田觉得他的语气仿佛在嘲笑他。

”那如果给你钱，你愿意做工作以外的事吗？“

”那要看价格对于工作来说是否合理了。“

这个回答给了平田压抑着的情绪合理的发泄口，他好像能看到自己脸上洋溢着的由心底而发出的笑容，”那就先喝几杯酒吧。“

 

最后当平田打开公寓门的时候，绫小路已经是扶着墙才能勉强站立的程度了。

绫小路，是他的姓。平田回味这个姓氏的时候感觉有莫名可爱的感觉，和这个男生的冷漠并不相配。

房间里乱得一团糟，但并没有男孩子家里常见的游戏光碟一类的东西，多的只是日常的衣服和工作用的东西，却放的毫无条理。绫小路心想，这的确和平田看上去整洁干练的外表不符。

平田搀扶着绫小路来到了自己的卧室，扶着他躺倒，他能闻到他身上烈酒的气味，也能感受到他皮肤的温热。

平田有的时候回想起来这份温热的触感还会感觉到诧异。他一直觉得绫小路这么一个人，连血都应该是冷的，居然还有温热的体温，真是世间一大奇迹。

绫小路躺倒在床上的时候看起来也是个很普通的男孩子，个子不矮但是肩膀也不是很宽，导致有时候看起来会有一种小小的错觉。棕色的头发会很严重的翘起来，看着乱蓬蓬的。睫毛长长的垂下来，脸上现在红晕是清晰可见的了。

平田打开柜子想找到毛毯给他盖上。把绫小路灌醉这件事现在让他心生内疚。他有些担心他会不会在寒冷的街上度过一晚，因此还是连拖带拽地把他带到了自己家里。

当他正要替绫小路掖一下被角时，那人忽然睁开眼睛。两人的目光对视使平田顿时心里一凉，他的眼睛，与他此刻毫无防备的醉态相反，依然是非常清醒的，遥远地看着他。在平田看来，戏谑的目光。

 

平田不知道哪里来的欲望，他扑上去吻住了绫小路的嘴唇。这是他的初吻。他只是笨拙而粗暴地把舌头伸入到对方柔软的嘴唇里。侵占似地，却也是绝望地。

然而绫小路只是被动地接受，并没有回应。以至于平田忽然害怕起来绫小路是不是窒息而死了，然后慌张地抬起头来看，发现绫小路依然只是静静地看着他，好像刚才的那个吻只是他单方面的愚昧举动而已。

”你是不是根本没有感情？“平田恨不得立刻撕开他眼里的那层冷漠，他颤抖着双手解开了绫小路衬衫的纽扣，沿着他的皮肤一路滑下去，然后，开始奋力地解他的腰带。

当他挺进的时候，他感受到了绫小路身体一颤。此刻绫小路正以一种相当屈辱的姿势跪坐在床头，只穿着那件已经褶皱不堪的衬衫，而平田自己的情态也是好不到哪去，他的脸因为欲望而变得潮红发烫，宛如喝了许多烈酒的绫小路的脸一样。

狭窄的入口使得进入变得非常艰难，以至于平田也能感受到压迫的痛苦。他更能感受到怀里绫小路的疼痛。因为随着缓慢的深入，对方的身体由轻微的颤抖到几乎可以被称之为痉挛的更剧烈的，也显然更为痛苦的颤抖。然而他依然是有机会拒绝，甚至反抗的，可他只是简单的接受着。而这接受在这种情况下，变成了一种无声的邀请。

 

大把的欲望终于倾泻而出。此刻窗外的钟声敲响了十二点。一阵大风悄然扬起了地上的积雪。对面的一户人家此刻关了大灯，留下了圣诞彩灯频繁地闪亮，一直照到这边的黑暗中来，将平田的欲望也染成缤纷的颜色。他拽住绫小路的乱发将他的脸拉过来与他接吻。恍惚中他看到了对方脸上的泪痕，大概是刚才太过用力而逼出的生理性泪水。可这泪水对于此刻的平田来说，已经弥足珍贵。这是他们两个人相互交错的证明。终于，不是他一个人的剧目了。

 

“你看，你也有眼泪，你也会疼的啊。”


End file.
